Our Bella, My Mate
by carmeleissle5cullen
Summary: Alice 'sees' Bella coming to forks and knows she's going to be Edward's mate. Bella is a shy vampire with no sense of smell and has no clue that vampire actually exist. Bella doesn't trust anyone due to her terrifying past. ADOPTED !
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **Alice **'sees'** Bella coming to forks and knows she's going to be Edward's mate. Bella is a shy vampire with no sense of smell and has no clue that vampire actually exist**. **Bella doesn't trust anyone due to her terrifying past.

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, nor do I own the humorous disclaimer I suppose put here.**

**Note: Most of this story is Edward's POV maybe a little of Bella's.**

**Chapter One- Edward's POV.**

It's been exactly 39080.9475 days and 937320 minutes since my miserable existence began.

Yes, call me deranged but I actually count.

"_Edward!"[Alice]_

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Didn't they no not to bother me anymore?. I knew they were worried about me but I couldn't bring myself to care, after all I'd been like this for almost 107 years.

"_EDWARD, GET YOU ASS DOWNSTAIRS" [Alice]_

"Pfftt" I rolled my eyes. It couldn't be that important could it?

I reluctantly decided to pull myself off the leather couch and stomped downstairs for the first time in a week.

I walked into the living room and sat in the chair beside Emmett.

"_Hey Bro"__[__Emmett]_

"_Thanks for joining us Edward, it means a lot" [Esme]_

"_Thanks Son" [Carlisle]_

"_about time" [Rosalie]_

Alice shifted in her chair before speaking.

"Edward, I had a vision" she stated. Why was addressing me?

I didn't look up at her, but rolled my eyes in response. She always had visions.

"About your mate" she added smugly. Mate?

My head snapped up immediately.

"what?" I said dumbly.

My family were smiling at me as I responded. Probably because I'd hardly said anything in about a month.

I looked down again.

"_This is a good thing Edward" [Esme]_

I knew she was right. But who would want me?, I was about as boring as people could get.

"_Stop the self loathing" [Jasper]_

"She's beautiful" Alice sighed happily. I think she was more excited than I was.

"Is she coming to Forks, Alice?" Carlisle asked curiously.

She nodded.

"She will be here in 2 days, I can't really see anything after that?" Alice confirmed.

I sighed, Alice's visions always went haywire when the wolf got involved.

"The wolfs will get involved won't they?" I stated. The girl who would be my mate will most likely be killed before I got even a look at her.

Carlisle nodded.

"Is she a newborn?" Of course Jasper would ask that question.

"I'm not sure, in the vision her eyes were dark" Alice shrugged. I was hopping she would be a vegetarian vampire but the only other vegetarians we had come across were the denial coven in Alaska.

"Don't worry, if she isn't a vegetarian we could work something out" Carlisle reassured me.

I nodded.

**Bella's POV ( Its kinda Short )**

What was happen?, was I sick?

Everything was so clear, like before yesterday I'd been blind and I was seeing for the first time in my life. I must be dead, I had to be. Charlie must have finally pulled the gun while I was sleeping.

But I was still in my room, none of it made since. What had happened last night?

I bared another glance in the mirror and cringe. My eyes were a deep crimson colour, my body was now nice a slim. I use to be a disgusting fat girl that would be teased even if she was eating healthy food.

I lived with my dad Charlie because my mother was in rehab due to her addiction to cocaine and her excessive drinking problem.

I terrified when Charlie came home he would always bring a few mates with him, they wouldn't be coherent but would always find a way into my room, I had lost count how many times I'd been raped, to him it was 'routine' .

I remembered the second time I'd been raped , I was sleeping and I awoke to a giant cock in my ass.

No one even knew I existed, I hadn't been in school since grade 2 and was supposedly was being 'home schooled' by my dad everyday. I was now 16.

Nope, I hadn't even really been taught my timetables or the skill of reading yet. But I knew enough I suppose.

The only thing Charlie had given me was stuff to to help me from getting pregnant. He said he didn't need another slut to look after. I was thankful for that.

He wouldn't even recognise me now, would he?

"I should run" I whispered to myself. It was the only way I would get out of this nightmare, of this life.

Charlie would be to drunk when he got home and wouldn't be stable enough to find me. It was the perfect escape plan.

I took in a deep breath, my throat burnt on fire it felt like I'd been drinking acid .I clutched my throat and started to pant. Would this pain ever stop?

I started to cry, I sunk to the ground in a heap.

Quickly, I grabbed a bag from under my bed and started stuffing it with anything I could find. Clothes, a picture of my mum and me, It was originally a picture of Charlie, me and my mum but I crookedly cut him out of it .

I didn't realise I'd stopped breathing and was about to breath again. But I wasn't even running out of air. Had Charlie been slipping me pills?, maybe I was hallucinating, wouldn't be the first time. Either way I was getting out of .

I knew my door was locked, but there was a medium sized window that was near my bed. Could I possibly fit through this window now that I had become smaller?

**Edward POV**

what was I feeling, was it excitement?. The Girl that would supposedly be my mate would be arriving tomorrow. Alice refused to show be the vision of her cause she wanted it to be a surprise she'd been keeping her mind blocked ever since.

"Edward?" there was knock on my door. Esme.

"Yes Esme?" I called. I would never refused her she had such a loving heart.

She shyly opened the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked. She was defiantly like a second mother.

I nodded, but didn't look at her.

"H-how are you f-feeling about Alice's vision?" she stuttered.

"Honestly Esme, I'm not sure" I sighed. None us would ever dare argue with Alice's vision's, but I couldn't help be feel doubt.

She nodded, understandingly.

"I know you haven't really felt part of this family for awhile, but I was wonder if you would like to go hunting with your brothers" she smiled in encouragement.

I would feel even worse if I said no to her.

"Alright" I said flatly. A few hours of hunting wouldn't hurt I suppose.

She embraced me than quickly left the room.

"_Thank you, you've made Esme so happy" [Carlisle]_

I nodded, even though he wouldn't see me.

Disclaimer- I own Nothing guyzz, SM owns ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Edward POV**

My brothers were simply thrilled when they found out I was going hunting them. I admit I did miss hunting with them a little. All the times when we would watch Emmett effortlessly take down a grizzly, Jasper would be manipulating Emmett's food to make it angry, making all more fun to watch.

I smiled slightly at the memory.

We said goodbye to the family and took of into the forest.

"_About time you came hunting with us Edward - [Emmett]_

I rolled my eyes, running ahead of my brothers.

We eventually spilt, Emmett's thought told me he wanted to find a nice big grizzly to play with. Jasper and I decided to try and find a couple of mountain lions to feed on.

After a good several hours of hunting, we found Emmett sitting by boulder and went to join him. To my surprise he wasn't covered in blood, as per usual.

"Oh, don't look so shocked" he laughed. Emmett had always been the messiest eater of the family, it was quite amusing.

"I'm sorry Emmett" I said sarcastically.

Emmett turned towards me.

"soo..." he smirked. I knew what this meant, he was going to talk about women. Ever since Emmett and Jasper found out I was a virgin it had been non stop sex or virgin jokes. No matter how miserable I was feeling.

"What Emmett?" I glared.

"You look forward to meeting your mate?" Jasper interrupted. Trust Jasper to put into non-sexual terms.

I shrugged.

"She could be a savage bloodthirsty vampire for all we know" I pointed out.

Emmett laughed.

"or she could just be your regular vampire looking for a mate" Jasper suggested.

"What if she's a newborn?" I asked him.

"Edward, newborn vampire's are sort of like newborn babies a side from obviously differences, they need full supervision and they need to be taught how to control and survive this life" he explained.

He was right. I'd watched Esme, Emmett and Rosalie during there newborn months, Rosalie was by far the worst of the bunch.

"I don't think she would be a newborn Edward, if she is Jasper would help won't you Jazzy?" Emmett stated.

Of course he would. His past with newborns made him quite the expert yet it was sad at the same time. The scars on his face showed how newborns behaved.

"Let's get back" I said, pulling myself from the boulder.

They nodded, we took off in direction of the house.

We were back in house in about 15 minutes.

As we walked in the house, we took a turn into the living room it seemed our family had been waiting for us.

Alice was half smiling at us, Carlisle and Esme were doing the same but there was a hint of concern in their eyes. Rosalie was being Rosalie the stuck up bitch. I was glad they no one could read my mind.

"What's wrong, why are you all just sitting there?" Emmett was first to speak.

"_She will be coming soon, but we have find her before the wolves get to her" - [Alice]_

"She will go over the treaty line?" I asked worried.

"Not if we catch her" Carlisle reassured me.

"how long do we have?" Jasper asked gentle. I knew he was getting ready encase she was one of those viscous newborns.

"About 5 hours" Alice confirmed.

I sighed. We were so lucky to have her.

"_Don't worry, Son we will get her before she is killed" [Carlisle]_

Carlisle's thought helped me relax a bit. We could not risk breaking treaty, the werewolves had no mercy against us vampires, even if we were 'vegetarians'.

"It's time" Alice voice echoed from downstairs.

In a second I somehow got downstairs.

"_Eager are we" - [Emmett]_

I glared at Emmett.

We fled into the forest, stopping at the clearing.

"Alice, can you see what's going to happen when she comes?" I asked her.

She shook her head and frowned.

"_wolfs" [Alice]_

I nodded.

Jasper positioned us in a way that would capture her, if need be.

**Carlisle's POV**

We waited just be hide the treaty line, I knew the wolfs could smell us. It was only a matter of time when they would become curious. We never went that close to the treaty line.

That's when we heard. I distant humming. It sounded like something Edward would listening to, clair de lune I believe.

I saw Edward's mouth turn into smile.

"Get ready" Alice whispered.

The humming ceased. She must of heard us.

We couldn't see her, but her scent was quite strong.

The nomad appeared, her face was invisible under her the hooded jumper. Her shoulders hunched over.

"Hello there" Jasper gently called to her.

Her head snapped towards Jasper and she gulped.

I realized maybe not all 7 of us should of come. Each one of us were a possible threat to her. especially Jasper.

A vile smell filled my nostrils,

The wolfs were here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Edward POV.**

"_What do we have here, another bloodsucker"_

"_Why are the Cullen's here?, it would be easy just to dispose of it"_

The girl didn't even flinch at the wolfs scent. How strange. They smelt even worse than that food in the school cafeteria.

We circled the girl in protection, also to make it easier to catch her if she decided to run.

She hunched further in fear, she turned to the enemy.

"_Wait...Sam, does that look a bit like Bella...like Bella Swan"_

My head snapped toward the wolf beside Sam. He knew her. I guess he managed to see her face.

"_Jacob, it doesn't matter who she is, she must be destroyed of before she hurts anyone"_

"_If I phase, I can talk to her...get her to go with the Cullen's they can help her..we don't have to kill her"_

I wonder what Jacob was to her. By his thoughts he loved her..a lot.

"_No, Jacob I will not allow it"_

"_I don't want her dead!, I've known her for a long time"_

"_Jacob..no!"_

Jacob disappeared into the trees, I heard the sound of a zip as he put on his denim shorts. He was brave, I'd give him that. But also pretty stupid if the girl decided to attack.

"Bella" he said softly.

I heard the pack growl loudly at Jacob, they were obviously furious with his decision.

The girl turned to him sharply.

"So, you are Bella" he confirmed.

Bella let out a shaky breath and nodded slightly.

My family were please at this exchange. It was making the situation a lot easier.

Jacob stared back at his pack, cautiously.

His heart was beating frantically, his thoughts told me that he hopped Bella wouldn't attack him.

"Bella, you need to go with the Cullen's?" he motioned to my family, mostly to our main leader Carlisle.

A feral growl came from the pack leader.

"_No, we must destroy her"_

"_Edward, if we don't act now, she will be killed"- [Alice]_

Carlisle stepped forward.

"We did not change her, if that's what you think" he stated. We did not break the treaty like most of them thought. I think they all just wanted to kill her for fun. They didn't have many vampire's come across their land for awhile. They didn't even want to give her a change at this life.

"You didn't?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"No" I glared at him.

"Alice, merely had a vision of the girl, she going to part of our future" Carlisle explained. There were only a few wolfs that new of the extra abilities me, Alice and Jasper possessed.

"_She so confused"- [Jasper]_

My head snapped to him, I understood her being confused about the wolfs. But what else would be confusing her?

Jacob glanced at the alpha who looked to be nodding.

"_We will let her be, but if she kills anyone she has to die"_

I nodded.

"_Oh, come on..you got us worked up for nothing"_

My family wasn't as tense now. They were all glad that this girl was going to become my mate.

Jacob phased back, the wolfs gave us one last look and started running back to La-push.

"What-I cut Emmett off.

"They agree to not kill her if we make sure she doesn't kill any humans" I stated.

I heard Bella gasp.

"Bella, will you please come with us" my father coaxed, stepping towards her

There was a long pause, where the girl shuffled her feet.

"GRAB HER!" Alice screamed.

The girl took off right between Esme and Rosalie.

All of us bounded into the forest after her, she was fast...much faster than me.

Jasper motioned for us to spread a part as we did earlier in the clearing, Esme and Carlisle backed up a bit while the five of us sorted ourselves at either side.

We ran about 4 minutes, then we heard distressed breathing up ahead. We all powered forward.

Jasper disappeared, amongst the trees. I saw in his mind what he was planning, I disappeared as well, just in case she was stronger.

Then I saw it, the girl 'Bella'

I was almost beside her, didn't seem to notice me (yet), her focus was on her purely on getting away from us, her beautiful brown hair with a bit of red tint flew down to her lower back, the wind wiping it around her face, I still couldn't completely see her though.

I was so in-traced by her that I flinched when Alice's thoughts bombarded me.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?, JUMP ON HER"- [Alice]_

"_I'm right beside her to Edward, we have her- [Jasper]_

Just as quickly as his thoughts, we pounced her.

She screamed as I straddled her hips.

Jasper restrained her legs from kicking.

"_she's distressed, more so frightened"- [Jasper]_

"Don't be afraid" I told her. It was getting harder to hold her down, perhaps she might newborn after all.

A cry erupted in that back of her throat. she tried to turn her body, but Jasper kept her tightly the ground.

I heard my family approach.

I finally was able to look at her face, she was more beautiful than I imagined. Her heart shaped face was filled with nothing but pain and fear. Eye eyes were a dangerous black, she couldn't be a newborn than, could she?

Emmett came over to help us console her by gripping her torso.

"She's a newborn" Jasper confirmed. Being an expert in that area, he knew all the signs of a newborn.

"Awww, She's just a baby" Emmett grinned.

I heard Carlisle gasp as he looked over her.

"Her eyes a coal black, she has to drink something" he said concerned.

My family were to shocked, never had we seen a newborn who avoided feeding themselves, that was just insane.

"Take her back to the house, Esme, Alice and Rose could you please hunt something?" the girls nodded, bolting off into an entirely different part of the forest. They were probably going home to collect some Thermos to make it easier to carry.

Bella shifted weakly under me.

Carlisle went to touch her arm, but she hissed and tried to snapped at him.

"How do we do this?" Carlisle wondered. She was incredibly strong, stronger than most newborns. I wondered how old she is.

_"Will just have to run at the same speed, we need more than one person to carry her" - [Jasper]_

I nodded, I saw what he was going to do. I think Emmett caught as he held her tighter.

"Edward, you should run with me, encase Jasper and Emmett can't hold her" Carlisle suggested.

I was about to protest, when I realized I was the only hope they had if she got out of my brothers grips.

"One...two!...THREE!" Emmett and Jasper pulled her up. Emmett tightly wrapping his hand around her stomach. whilst Jasper almost painfully grabbed her around the lower back and legs.

Bella growled as we started to run.

The girl still hadn't spoken yet, I wondered what her voice sounded like.

We arrived at the house in a very difficult state. On the way Carlisle had to assist in restraining Bella as she almost slipped away.

I ran and held the door open.

Carlisle and my brothers, placed her on the couch still there vice grips as we waited for the girls to return

In no longer than 4 minutes the girl had manager to calm a little, thanks a bit to Jasper's gift.

I heard Alice's thoughts, they had about 5 Thermos filled with elk and bear blood. I was glad, the poor girl must be starving.

I was about to start introducing us, but Carlisle shook his head telling through his thoughts that we should wait for everyone to return. He was probably right.

The door slammed, Bella flinched at the sound. I felt as though I needed to comfort her, but I knew if I laid a hand on her she would probably try ripping it off.

Alice came forward with two Thermos, as did Esme, Rosalie only with one...they didn't surprise me the least.

The girl arched her body in attempt to escape again, I pressed down on her stomach, pushing that part of her body back on the couch.

Everyone perch themselves in the lounge room, ready to start the introduction.

"Hello I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme" He motioned to her. "This Alice, Jasper's mate, Rosalie, Emmett's mate and this is Edward" he motioned to all of us as he said our names.

Bella didn't even look at us, but stared at the ceiling.

"We're sorry about the Restraints, we couldn't let the wolfs catch you otherwise you'd be dead now" Carlisle continued calmly.

Esme stepped forward and kneeled down beside the girl, I saw Carlisle stiffen but relax as he knew that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't allow the newborn to harm his wife.

"Sweetie, could we let you up now?" Esme smoothed her hair lovingly, the girl followed my mother's movements with her eyes. She always had a mothers touch.

Bella nodded, Emmett and Jasper cautiously removed the hands.

Esme moved back to Carlisle.

"We have something for you to drink, I'm not sure if familiar with the diet of animal blood, where happy to teach you, we cannot allow you to roam around town killing people" Carlisle said firmly.

The girl scrunched her face in confusion.

"B-blood?" she breathed, her voice was so beautiful like silk.

"Yes, what we vampires drink in order to survive" Jasper explained.

"_I don't think she knows what she is, Edward" - [Jasper]_

"I'm not a vampire" she whispers softly

I think most of us wanted to laugh, but she sounded so serious.

"Yes, you are" I explained patiently.

Did someone just bit her than leave her to fend for herself, that is one of the cruelest things someone could do in our nature. It was like leaving a newborn baby do fend for itself, it wasn't possible for them to survive.

My families thoughts were the same.

"_She doesn't know she's a vampire...What.." - [Emmett]_

"_Poor girl, I wonder who did this to her?"- [Esme]_

"_This is worse than I experience when I was with Marie, I wonder how long she's been like this – [Jasper]_

"_I wonder if she we would feed now, if she'd resisted that long, the Thermos are right in front of her"- [Rosalie]_

I looked over at the girl to listen to her thoughts..but, I heard nothing. No sound whatsoever.

"Carlisle, I can't hear her thoughts" I whispered, just to him.

"_We will deal with that later son, she has to be fed"- [Carlisle]_

I nodded. Now was defiantly not the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Edward POV**

I couldn't believe that Bella's creator had left her, they didn't even tell her about what she was and how she would be surviving.

It was now I noticed that the girl between Emmett and Jasper wasn't breathing. She didn't even feel uncomfortable about it.

"Why aren't you breathing than if you aren't a vampire?" I raised by eyebrow at her. I could tell she had tensed up at my words, but still would not take in a breath.

"_What are you doing?, the girl is scared" [Jasper]_

Bella had gripped the bottom of the couch, I knew it was about to snap.

I walked forward to her, she whimpered as I went to cup her face.

"We will help you, we do not wish you any harm" I told her. How I wished she believed me, but to trust one in our nature takes time.

"How old are you?" Jasper spoke up.

"Sixteen" she mouthed, looking at the floor.

"_That would be physically...She's so young" [Carlisle]_

"Let's feed this baby!" Emmett booming voice echoed around house. He really did know how to break a tense atmosphere.

I felt the girl jump, realizing my hands were still cupping her cheeks.

"Emmett" I said sternly.

"_I think we might have to restrain her"- [Alice]_

"Bella, whether you like it or not you are a vampire, we brought you some animal blood to drink" Carlisle voice sounded encouraging.

Bella shook her head.

"_How interesting, a newborn who refuses to feed"- [Jasper]_

"You must understand this is essential, you must drink or you'll most like rote away an die" Jasper seemed a little stressed.

"I have to get going" she managed to choke out. I guess the air supply she had early when she was talking to us had ran out.

"No, we can't allow that" Emmett shook his head.

Bella glares at him and hissed.

"I AM NOT A VAM- her voice had broken off and She started to gasp. I knew the feeling, her was throat was on fire.

"Lay her down!" Carlisle ordered.

The girl didn't even fight, Emmett and Jasper laid her down on her back.

"Feed her Edward" Carlisle told me frantically.

Bella's breathing was heavy as she continued gasping. It sounded as though she was being strangled.

Esme shoves one of the thermo s into my hands.

Carlisle tilted the girls head back, waiting for me to poor the blood down her throat.

"DON'T!" she screeched.

I bent down to her level, Emmett had his wrapped around her waist.

"Sssh, Bella" I stroked her hair carefully.

"_Careful, Edward"- [Alice]_

Her black eyes, stared into my own. Did she trust me?...of course not.

I opened the thermo, elks blood flooded through my senses..not that appetizing

Carlisle tilted her head back further, ready.

"Trust me" I stated.

She snapped at Carlisle in response, but he kept her head firmly in place.

With that, I popped open the lid and pressed it to her lips.

She arched her back, as I forced her to drink it.

After about halfway, she started clinging to my shirt.

I looked up at Carlisle, he smiled at me. This was going better than I thought.

Carlisle left his hands where they were, while I got another Thermo. I was hoping she would drink more, she looked so weak. I wanted to get those dark circles under her eyes to disappear.

Somewhere I heard Alice 'aww', as I started to feed Bella the other container of blood.

"That's it.." I heard Carlisle praise. His thoughts told me he was fascinated by Bella, all of us were.

I saw Emmett grinning, he had never seen or really met a newborn before. I'd watched Emmett, Esme and Rosalie's newborn years, poor Carlisle had to deal with those three, as well as me.

Bella had finished two whole thermos, I looked at Jasper for advice.

"_Just give her the other three, she's still thirsty"- [Jasper]_

I looked back at Bella, who was licking the blood off her mouth. Cute.

Bella was panting and her eyelids were half closed. I couldn't understand how a newborn found animal blood so appealing. Yet again, she didn't actually know what she was until minutes ago.

Bella had scoffed down the other three containers in record time. She was such a messy eating. Her top was soaked in blood and also covered a lot of her face.

"_Look at her face..._ " - [Emmett]

Bella's head rolled to the side as she licked her lips yet again.

I smiled.

"Is that Better?, do you believe us now" I smirked.

Her eyes bugged open a bit.

"I didn't think Vampire's were real?" she sighed.

I shrugged.

"How long have you been like this?" I asked gently.

She looked down, trying to focus.

"umm 2 days maybe 3" she frowned.


	5. AN

Hi I'm looking for Edward and Bella story. She was looking for a job and ended as his "company". I don't know if I'm explaining it right but she was there to spend time with him 'cuz he was lonely but after some time they fell in love with each other and when they wanted to "make love" Bella had her period but Edward didn't wait for an explanation and rushed out of the hotel room. Edward has a large family and is very rich but don't have time for dating. Please I'm begging for your help ! :C


	6. Important

Hi guys

I've lost everything I had on my computer and had to give it to the Guy so He could try and do his magic so I'm hopeful I will get some things back. Right now I'm looking for a story that I've read years ago. Edward is bi and cheated on Bella with Emmett. Bella walked up on them but after some time she and Edward got together again. If anyone know this story please give me the title or author.

And please look there and help me if you guys can: myforums/carmeleissle5cullen/2115633/


End file.
